Duel Watch
by muk854
Summary: With a Duel Watch given to him by his grandfather, Nate just wants to have fun duels with his friends and others. But soon, a dark power starts to rise that threatens to lay waste to everything he holds dear. Now Nate, after discovering the secret of his grandfather's Duel Watch, must put an end to this new evil before it is too late.


**Hey everyone, Muk here with a brand new story. Now a fun fact about me, I play Yugioh. I've been a fan of it since it's I first saw the original anime and I have a lot of cards. In case you were wondering, I play Nordics. Now the idea for a crossover with Yugioh and Yo-Kai Watch came to me suddenly and I immediately started planning for it. Let me tell you it was a long time, as I had to make new cards and what deck each character should use.**

**Which brings me to some points about this story. Along with brand new original cards based off of Yo-Kai Watch, I will also be mixing in regular Yugioh cards as well. I felt this was for the best since I would have a lot of difficulty of having decks with only original cards for the whole story.**

**Another point, one thing you should that my favorite season of Yugioh is Zexal. The reason I am bringing this up is because some points of this story are going to be borrowed from Zexal. I'm not going to copy the whole plot of Zexal with Yo-Kai Watch characters, just letting you guys know. Anyways, without further ado, enjoy.**

* * *

"Ugh!" Nate grunted as he was knocked down to the ground, the life points on his Duel Disk going down to zero.

"And Eddie wins this duel!" Bear declared as Eddie put his deck away and walked up to Nate.

Eddie reached a hand out to him, "Good game Nate, you almost had me there."

"Almost? You still had over 1000 life points before you won," Nate said as he took Eddie's hand and got up.

"Yeah but that was all because I drew the right card, if I didn't than you would have won for sure," Eddie assured as he folded his duel disk down to a wrist band, receiving a sigh from Nate.

"Well either way, yeah good game," he said with a small smile of his own.

"So that was the last duel for the day right?" Katie asked.

"Yep, pretty much time to head home guys," Bear replied.

"See you guys tomorrow at school," Eddie said as he walked off.

"Later," Bear said as he left as well.

Nate and Katie said their respective good byes to the other two before they walked off home together. "You ok Nate, not mad that you didn't win any duels today?" Katie asked with some hint of concern.

"Nope, not at all," Nate assured with a grin, "Dueling is all about having fun, and even though I didn't win I had fun."

"That's pretty optimistic of you Nate," Katie smiled, "Especially considering you lose a lot."

"Hey you make it sound like I lose all of my duels when you know I won some," Nate said with a bit of annoyance.

"Yeah, but you lose most of your duels," she teased, letting out a small laugh as Nate looked more annoyed. As they passed by her house, Katie said goodbye to Nate and headed inside as Nate continued walking to his house.

"I'm home," he called out as once he was inside and took off his shoes. Soon he was greeted with the smell of delicious food coming from the kitchen. He entered the kitchen to see his mother serving up bowls of Rice and Chicken Teriyaki at the table, where his dad was already sitting at and saw Nate come in.

"Ah Nate, just in time for dinner," he said as Nate sat down at the table. They all gave thanks for the food and started eating when his dad asked Nate a question, "So Nate, did you win any duels against your friends today?"

"No, not today," Nate said sheepishly, "I was close once, but Eddie lucked out in the end."

"Well you at least had fun right?" His mother asked.

"Of course I did, sure it would've been great to win at least one duel, but I had a great time," Nate smiled.

"That's good to hear Nate," his father said, "Hey this time, did anything happen with your Duel Watch this time?"

"No Dad, not today," Nate said as he looked down at the blue watch on his wrist. Like most people in Springdale, Nate has his own Duel Watch which can turn into a fully functioning Duel Disk whenever it's time for a duel. However, Nate's Duel Watch was actually made by his grandfather when he was as young as Nate, so there were some differences to it compared to other models.

The most obvious difference is that his Duel Watch had a small glass dome on it that could flip up with the push of a button. However, Nate couldn't figure out what was the purpose for it, and his grandfather had passed shortly after giving it to Nate so they couldn't ask him. When Nate asked his friends, they thought it might've been used to see the opponent's hand. However that was proven false in a quick duel, plus even if it was true Nate would never have used it.

No one was sure what this particular Duel Watch could do, or if it had any special functions at all. Despite that, Nate continues to use it as to remember his grandfather, and to hopefully find out what it could do.

* * *

"_Nate… it is almost time…it is coming… the watch…"_

Nate stirred as he heard the voice before he eventually got up. He looked at his clock and saw that it was five in the morning, causing him to groan in frustration, "Not again."

For the last few weeks, Nate had been kept up by the same dream as the one he had just had. About a man talking to him, saying it's almost time. For what, he's not sure. The only one he told about his dream was Katie since he needed someone to talk to about it and Katie was his best friend.

As he rubbed his eyes he looked over to his desk, particularly at a picture frame on it. The picture was of a much younger Nate smiling while he was being held by an elderly man. He then looked down at the small wooden box that the picture frame was on before he tried to go back to sleep again.

"If only you were here grandpa, you probably know what's going on," he said before finally falling asleep.

* * *

Morning had reached a new day as Nate was already making his way to school. As he walked, his mind was still running on the dream and what it could possibly mean. His train of thoughts was interrupted when Katie came up to him from behind.

"Hey Nate you ok, you were kind of spacing out?" she inquired.

"Yeah I'm fine Katie," he said, "It's just, I had the dream again."

"Again, anything new this time?"

"No, just the same thing, 'it is almost time.'"

"Ah, that's too bad," Katie said, "But hey I'm you'll figure it out soon, for now let's just focus on going through the day." Nate responded with a nod and a smile as the two of them had reached their school and headed inside to their classroom.

The majority of the day was uneventful and long for Nate. He just sat at his desk, trying to focus on what was being taught. Not because he didn't understand it, but because he was just bored as he waited for the last period of the day. The one period of school that he was always excited for…

"Finally, time for Duel Period!" he exclaimed as he walked outside with Katie. Many students were already out dueling against each other while others just watched. Nate was already looking eager to get into a duel with somebody, which Katie noticed, smiling at his excitement.

"So who're you planning on dueling today Nate?" she asked.

"I want a rematch against Eddie, I feel like I can win this time," he said as he looked around for his friend. He eventually found him dueling against somebody else, "There he is, let's go see how he's doing."

They walked over to Eddie only to see him get knocked down to the ground as the duel ended. As they rushed over to him to help him, the sound of obnoxious laughter could be heard as someone spoke, "Was that really the best you got. That was pathetic."

Nate looked over to Eddie's opponent to see that they were a boy the same age as them with jet black hair combed to the side. He had on a red T-shirt with black jeans and shoes. A cocky smirk was on his face as he walked over to Eddie. "I was expecting more of a challenge, so disappointing."

"Hey that's a bit harsh don't you think?" Nate said not liking the way he was speaking to Eddie.

"This doesn't involve you punk," he said angrily before looking at Eddie, "Come on, cough it up. That was the deal remember."

Eddie didn't respond as he took out a card and handed it to the boy, much to Nate and Katie's shock. "Eddie, what are you doing?" Katie inquired.

"He's just holding up his end of the bargain," the boy said as he put the card in his pocket, "The deal was that whoever loses would fork over their best card to the winner. I won, so it's mine now."

"What kind of wager is that?" Nate asked, clearly angered, "That's not what dueling's about."

"His fault for wanting a duel against me," the boy responded.

"Just who do you think you are?" Katie angrily asked.

"The name's Mike, the best duelist in this school," Mike responded pridefully.

"Mike, wait a minute I heard of you," Nate realized, "You've been taking other people's cards whenever they lose to a duel against you." He then turned to Eddie, "Why would you duel against him?"

"Because I was sick of how he treated those he dueled against," Eddie said, "I wanted to teach him a lesson, but I guess it didn't work out for me."

"Honestly, people like you shouldn't even bother dueling," Mike said. However, to Nate that was the last straw and he just looked at Mike with an expression of pure anger. "If you excuse me, I got better things to do then be with losers like you three."

He started to walk away before Nate spoke up, "Duel me."

Eddie and Katie looked at Nate in shock while Mike looked back annoyed, "What was that?"

"You heard me, I said duel me right now!" Nate exclaimed, "I can't stand people like you who mistreat other duelists all because they lost to you." At this point, a crowd was building around them as the commotion continued. "If I win, you have to give back all the cards you took," Nate said determinedly.

Mike just looked at Nate even more annoyed than ever, not liking how he was talking back to him. "Fine, let's duel. But because you really ticked me off, _when_ I win, you'll give me your Duel Watch."

Nate looked down at the Duel Watch on his wrist, thinking about his decision before looking back at Mike, "Deal."

Mike walked back to the other side of the field to get ready for the duel when Eddie and Katie confronted Nate. "Nate what are you thinking, going against him and wagering your Duel Watch!" Eddie exclaimed.

"Don't you realize that if you lose you won't be able to duel again," Katie said, "You said yourself that you'll only duel with the Duel Watch your grandfather gave you."

"I know, but I just can't stand by as someone like him mistreats other duelists," Nate explained, "Besides, I don't have any plans on losing."

"You better know what you're doing Nate," Eddie said as he went to join Bear, who was part of the audience which now consisted of every student that was outside.

"Good luck Nate," Katie said as he went to join Eddie and Bear.

Nate looked over to where Mike was, who was already for the duel to begin. "Let's duel this," Nate said as he pushed a button on the side of his Duel Watch. The Duel Watch glowed as it folded outward and changed into a Duel Disk. Nate inserted his deck into it and on the Duel Disk's screen, it showed a picture of Nate and Mike as a spinner spun between them.

The spinner landed on Mike as the screen changed to show an outline of the field. Next to their pictures was a green bar with the number 4000 on it, indicating their life points.

"Looks like I'll go first," Mike said as he took the top five cards from his deck. He looked them over before taking one and inserting it into a slot in his Duel Disk, "I activate the spell card, Terraforming!"

**Terraforming/Spell**

**Add 1 Field Spell from your Deck to your hand.**

The card then appeared at the field in front of them as it glowed, "This allows me to search one field spell from my deck and add it to my hand." A card slid out from his deck as Mike took it and showed it to Nate, "I choose the spell, Sky Striker Airspace - Area Zero!"

"Sky Strikers?" Katie said questioningly.

"That's the deck Mike plays," Eddie explained, "It's hands down one of the most annoying decks to go up against. Nate is going to have trouble dealing with them."

"Next I activate Area Zero!" A slot opened on the side of Mike's Duel Disk as he inserted the card in and closed it. The field then started to change around them, turning the area into a grid format with various holographic drones flying above them.

**Sky Striker Airspace - Area Zero/Field Spell**

**You can** **target** **1 other card you** **control****;** **excavate** **the top 3 cards of your** **Deck****, and if you do, you can** **add** **1 excavated "Sky Striker" card to your hand, also** **shuffle** **the rest back into the Deck, then, if you excavated a "Sky Striker" card,** **send** **the targeted card to the** **GY****. If this card in the** **Field Zone** **is sent to the GY by a** **card effect****: You can** **Special Summon** **1 "Sky Striker Ace"** **monster** **from your Deck. You can only use each effect of "Sky Striker Airspace - Area Zero"** **once per turn****.**

"I'll then set a card face down, then activate Area Zero's effect, targeting my facedown." A face-down card appeared on the field as one of the drone's locked onto it, a reticle appearing on the card.

"I excavate the top three cards from my deck, and if any of them happen to be Sky Striker cards, I can add one of them to my hand," he explained as he did so and took out one of the three cards, "And the card I add is Sky Striker Mecha Modules - Multirole! So the other two cards are shuffled into the deck and my facedown is sent to the graveyard." The drone fired a laser at the facedown and it vanished.

"Now I activate Reinforcement of the Army, allowing me to add one level 4 or lower Warrior monster from my deck to my hand."

**Reinforcement of the Army/Spell**

**Add** **1** **Level** **4 or lower** **Warrior** **monster** **from your** **Deck** **to your** **hand****.**

Mike took out the card that had slid out from his deck, "So I'll add Sky Striker Ace - Raye. Next, I'll summon Raye!" The field glowed as a girl with blue eyes and white hair tied in a black ribbon appeared. She was dressed in a black and white school uniform with black leggings going up to her knees and in her hand was a black, cybernetic katana.

**Sky Striker Ace - Raye: Level 4/DARK/Warrior/Effect**

**ATK: 1500**

**DEF: 1500**

**You can** **Tribute** **this card (Quick Effect):** **Special Summon** **1 "Sky Striker Ace" monster from your** **Extra Deck** **to the** **Extra Monster Zone****. While this card is in your** **GY****, if a** **face-up** **"Sky Striker Ace"** **Link Monster** **you** **control** **is** **destroyed by battle****, or** **leaves the field** **because of an opponent's** **card effect****: You can Special Summon this card. You can only use each** **effect** **of "Sky Striker Ace - Raye"** **once per turn****.**

"But she won't be here for long, cause I use her for a link summon!" Mike exclaimed as a portal appeared underneath Raye, "The summoning condition is 1 non-WATER Sky Striker Ace monster. I set Sky Striker Ace - Raye into the Link Markers. I Link Summon Link 1, Sky Striker Ace -Shizuku!" Raye's Katana disappeared as blue armor appeared from the portal and began to equip itself onto Raye. The armor was bulky with golden outlines on detailed onto it, and on one of the plates 'X-002' was etched onto it.

**Sky Striker Ace - Shizuku: Link/WATER/Machine/Effect/↗**

**ATK: 1500**

**Link-1**

**1 non-WATER** **"Sky Striker Ace"** **monster**

**Monsters your opponent** **controls** **lose 100** **ATK****/DEF** **for each** **Spell** **in your** **GY****. Once per** **turn****, during the** **End Phase****, if this card was Special Summoned this turn: You can** **add** **1 "Sky Striker" Spell from your** **Deck** **to your hand with a different name from every card in your GY. You can only** **Special Summon** **"Sky Striker Ace - Shizuku(s)"** **once per turn****.**

"Now just before I end my turn, Shizuku's effect activates, letting me add a "Sky Striker" spell from my deck to my hand. And the card I add is," he pulled out the card from his deck and showed it, "Sky Striker Mobilize - Engage! Now, I end my turn."

Despite Mike starting off strong, Nate didn't let that get to him as he drew a card from his deck, "Draw!" He looked at the cards in his hand, thinking of what to do before taking one of them. "I summon Jibanyan!" On Nate's field, a red cat with a white muzzle and standing on two legs was summoned. The cat had a chip on its left ear and was wearing a yellow belt. It also had two tails that had blue flames at the tips.

**Jibanyan: Level 3/FIRE/Beast/Effect**

**ATK: 1200**

**DEF: 800**

**If this card is destroyed by battle or by a card effect, add one "Jibanyan" from your deck to your hand. You can tribute this card to special summon one "Nyan" monster from your hand.**

"And just like that, it's attack points goes down thanks to Shizuku's effect," Mike said, "For every spell in my graveyard, all your monsters lose 100 attack and defense points. Since I have three spells, your monster loses 300."

"Three spells, but you only activated two?" Nate asked before he remembered the facedown that Mike sent to the graveyard, "Oh right, I guess that was a spell card."

**Jibanyan**

**ATK: 1200→900**

**DEF: 800→500**

"Well it doesn't matter, because I activate the spell card, Nyan Boost!"

**Nyan Boost/Continuous Spell**

**All monsters you control gain 500 ATK for every "Nyan" monster on your field.**

"This boosts the attack points of my monsters by 500 for every Nyan monster on my field, so my Jibanyan is now at 1400!" JIbanyan was soon surrounded by an orange glow as it got stronger.

**Jibanyan**

**ATK: 900→1400**

"That's still not enough to defeat my Shizuku," Mike said mockingly.

"Maybe he can't, but I know someone who can," Nate responded, "I activate Jibanyan's effect, I can tribute to special summon a Nyan monster from my hand." Jibanyan vanished as another cat took its place, this one being green with its head covered with spikes. It's tail flames were orange and had spikes on them as well.

**Thornyan: Level 4/WIND/Beast/Effect**

**ATK: 1500**

**DEF: 1800**

**If this card is attacked while in defense mode, deal 500 damage to your opponent. If this card is destroyed by an opponent's monster, destroy that monster.**

"And while it may lose attack points cause of your Shizuku, my Nyan Boost raises them," Nate said as Thornyan had an orange glow around him, "Giving him a total of 1700!"

**Thornyan**

**ATK: 1500→1700**

**DEF: 1800→1500**

"And now I attack Shizuku with Thornyan!" Thornyan ran towards Shizuku as his fist sprouted spikes. It landed a solid punch on Shizuku, causing her to explode and vanish.

**Mike**

**LP: 4000→3800**

"You may have destroyed my Shizuku, but now Raye's effect activates from my graveyard," Mike said as his field began to glow, "If a Sky Striker Link monster is destroyed by battle or leaves the field, Raye is special summoned." The glow dies down as Raye appears on Mike's field.

"Well with your Shizuku gone, my Thornyan is no longer hindered by her effect and gets stronger!" Nate exclaimed.

**Thornyan**

**ATK: 1700→2000**

**DEF: 1500→1800**

"I then set two cards face-down and end my turn," Nate said as two facedown cards appeared on his field.

"Draw," Mike said as he drew from his deck. "Once again I use Raye for a Link Summon." The portal appeared beneath Raye again as a different set of armor came out of it, the armor now being green, "The summoning condition is 1 non-WIND Sky Striker Ace monster. I Link summon Link-1, Sky Striker Ace-Hayate!"

The armor began to equip onto Raye, now more slim than the armor for Shizuku. The armor gave Raye a jetpack, allowing her to hover as a circular plate with 'X-004' attached itself onto Raye's leg. A visor appeared on her right eye as she now gained a large plasma gun which she held with both hands.

**Sky Striker Ace - Hayate: Link/WIND/Machine/Effect/↙**

**ATK: 1500**

**Link-1**

**1 non-WIND** "**Sky Striker Ace**" **monster**

**You can only** **Special Summon** "**Sky Striker Ace - Hayate(s)"** **once per turn****. This card can** **attack** **directly****. After** **damage calculation****, if this card** **battled****: You can** **send** **1 "Sky Striker**" **card from your** **Deck** **to the** **GY****.**

"Now I'll activate Sky Striker Mecha Modules - Multirole!" he exclaimed as the card had appeared on the field.

**Sky Striker Mecha Modules - Multirole/Continuous Spell**

**Once per turn: You can** **target** **1 other card you** **control****;** **send** **that card to the** **GY****, also your opponent cannot** **activate** **cards or** **effects** **in** **response** **to your** **Spell Card** **activations for the rest of this** **turn** **(even if this card** **leaves the field****). Once per turn, during the** **End Phase****: You can** **Set** **"Sky Striker" Spells with different names from your GY, up to the number of "Sky Striker" Spell Cards you activated this turn while this card was** **face-up** **on the field, but** **banish** **them when they leave the field.**

"Now, since I control no monsters in my mains monster zone, I can activate Sky Striker Mobilize - Engage!" he exclaimed as the card appeared on the field

**Sky Striker Mobilize - Engage!/Spell**

**If you** **control** **no** **monsters** **in your** **Main Monster Zones****:** **Add** **1 "Sky Striker" card from your** **Deck** **to your** **hand****, except "Sky Striker Mobilize - Engage!", then, if you have 3 or more** **Spells** **in your** **GY****, you can** **draw** **1 card.**

"This spell lets me add one Sky Striker card from the deck to my hand," Mike showed the card that he selected from his deck, "I'll add Sky Striker Mecha - Widow Anchor! And that's not all since I have three spells in my graveyard, I get to draw a card." Mike drew before drawing another card.

"Now I attack with Hayate!"

"What, but it's weaker than my Thornyan," Nate said, not understanding what Mike was doing.

"Who said I was aiming for him, Hayate can attack directly!" Mike exclaimed as Hayate aimed at Nate. Her gun fired a plasma blast towards him, hitting him square in the chest.

**Nate**

**LP: 4000→2500**

"Now Hayate's effect activates since it battled I can send a Sky Striker card from my deck to the graveyard, so I'll send Sky Striker Maneuver - Afterburners," Mike said as he added the card to his graveyard. "I set a card face-down, and on my End Phase Multirole goes off. Since I activated one Sky Striker Spell, I can set another Sky Striker Spell from my graveyard. So I'll set Afterburners" Multirole glowed as Afterburners appeared before being set facedown.

"It's not looking good for Nate," Bear said in concern.

"If he doesn't do something, this duel is as good as over," Eddie added with concern in his voice as well.

"Come on Nate," Katie said, looking the most worried for her friend.

"Here we go, I draw!" Nate exclaimed as he drew his next card. He looked down at it and smiled, "Just the one I needed. I summon Maginyan!" The field glowed again as a yellow cat dressed in a red witch outfit and holding a wand with an aquamarine paw at the tip, the same color as it's tail flames.

**Maginyan: Level 3/FIRE/Spellcaster/Effect**

**ATK: 1400**

**DEF: 1000**

**If you control a "Nyan" monster besides "Maginyan," your opponent cannot activate any effects. Once per turn, you can target one spell or trap card your opponent controls and if you do, destroy it. You can only activate the effect of "Maginyan" once per turn. During your End Phase, tribute one "Nyan" monster you control, otherwise destroy this card.**

"And thanks to her effect, since I control Thornyan, you can't activate any effects," Nate declared.

"What?!" Mike exclaimed.

"That's right, oh and now that I control a second Nyan monster, my Nyan Boost gives them even more power!" Nate said as both his monsters were surrounded with an orange glow.

**Thornyan**

**ATK: 2000→2500**

**Maginyan**

**ATK: 1400→2400**

"Now I attack Hayate with Maginyan!" Maginyan raised her wand as a fireball formed before shooting it towards Hayate, who exploded once it hit.

**Mike**

**LP: 3800→2900**

"And thanks to Maginyan, you can't summon Raye again, so I attack directly with Thornyan!" Thornyan charged at Mike with a spike-covered fist before punching him in the gut and sent him back a bit.

**Mike**

**LP: 2900→400**

The crowd cheered as Nate managed to turn the tables on Mike in this duel. Nate smiled as he continued his turn, "Next I'll activate Maginyan's effect, targeting one spell or trap card you control and destroying it. So say goodbye to your Afterburners!" Maginyan shot another fireball at Mike's facedown Afterburners, destroying it.

"Now on my end phase, I have to tribute Thornyan in order to keep Maginyan on my field," Nate said as Thornyan glowed before vanishing.

**Maginyan**

**ATK: 2400→1900**

"Your move Mike," Nate said.

"Can't believe Nate managed to turn this duel around," Bear said.

"He might be able to pull this off," Eddie said with a smile.

"Go, Nate, go!" Katie cheered.

"_Who does this punk think he is?"_ Mike thought to himself as he looked at Nate in anger, "_Talking back to me and now humiliating me! I'll show him."_ His mind was soon clouded with thoughts of anger and revenge, all towards Nate. "_**I'll show him not to pick a fight with me!"**_

To everyone's surprise, Mike screamed in anger as he drew his next card. "I activate Multirole's effect, sending my Area Zero to the graveyard so you can't activate any effect in response to my Spell cards this turn!" Area Zero then vanished as the field returned to normal. "And since Area Zero was sent to the graveyard due to a card effect, I can special summon a Sky Striker Ace monster form my deck. So once again, I summon Sky Striker Ace - Raye!"

Raye appeared on Mike's field as he inserted another field spell into his Duel Disk, "Now I activate the Field Spell, Wicked Takeover!"

The field once again changed as a dark fog surrounded them. Inside the fog, red eyes can be seen glaring straight at Nate before some of the fog reached towards Raye. The fog then formed a mask on her face, covering her eyes in a purple haze, with two red eyes being shown.

**Wicked Takeover/ Field Spell**

**While this card is face-up on the field, all your monsters are treated as Wicked-type monsters in addition to their normal types. All Wicked-type monsters gain 1000 ATK. Once per turn, the first time a Wicked monster would be destroyed, it is not destroyed. This card cannot leave the field once it is activated. This card can remain on the field alongside a second Field Spell you control.**

"With this card, my Raye is treated as a Wicked-type monster, and all Wicked-type monsters gain 1000 attack points!" Mike exclaimed.

**Sky Striker Ace - Raye**

**ATK: 1500→2500**

"Wicked? What kind of monsters are those?" Nate asked, getting a bit nervous.

"The monsters that'll be your undoing!" Mike exclaimed, "I attack your Maginayn with Raye!" Raye lept over to Maginyan as she slashed the magic cat with her sword, causing Maginyan to explode. But strangely, Nate actually felt pain from the explosion.

**Nate**

**LP: 2500→1900**

"Now I use Raye's effect, by tributing her I can special summon a Sky Striker Ace monster from my Extra Deck to my Extra Monster Zone," Mike said as Raye glowed and a set of red armor appeared and equipped onto Raye, "I summon Sky Striker Ace - Kagari!" The armor was similar to samurai armor, with golden details decorated on it. Eight blades attached onto Raye's back in a circle formation as Raye's katana grew larger. "X-003' was etched onto one of the armor plates.

**Sky Striker Ace - Kagari: Link/FIRE/Machine/Effect/↖**

**ATK: 1500**

**Link-1**

**1 non-FIRE** **"Sky Striker Ace"** **monster**

**If this card is** **Special Summoned****: You can** **target** **1 "Sky Striker"** **Spell** **in your** **GY****;** **add** **it to your** **hand****. Gains 100** **ATK** **for each Spell in your GY. You can only** **Special Summon** **"Sky Striker Ace - Kagari(s)"** **once per turn****.**

"And thanks to Wicked Takeover, she gains 1000 attack points!" Mike shouted as the mask appeared on Kagari.

**Sky Striker Ace - Kagari**

**ATK: 1500→2500**

"And that's not all, Kagari gains 100 attack points for every spell in my graveyard," Mike said, causing Nate's eyes to widen in worry, "Right now there are five spells, so Kagari gains 500 attack."

**Sky Striker Ace - Kagari**

**ATK: 2500→3000**

"It's over for you, I attack directly!" Mike exclaimed as Kagari charged towards Nate with her sword raised up.

"I activate my trap card, Nyan Safety!" Nate sai quickly as one of his face-downs flipped up.

**Nyan Safety/ Trap**

**If you have at least 1 "Nyan" monster in your graveyard and you are targeted for a direct attack, the damage you receive is halved.**

"This halves the damage I would take from a direct attack," Nate said as Kagari slashed at him. His eyes widened in pain as he was knocked down to the ground.

**Nate**

**LP: 1900→400**

"What's going on?" Nate asked himself as he tried to get up, only to fall down to a knee as he held his chest in pain.

"What's happening to Nate?" Katie asked in worry.

"Did he actually get hurt?" Bear asked

"That's impossible, you shouldn't be able to feel any pain from attacks in a duel," Eddie said, although he could barely believe his words after seeing Nate struggle to stand.

"You made a mistake wanting to duel me Nate," Mike said as a smirk grew on his face, "I'm about to show you what happens to those who dare mock me!"

Nate just looked up at Mike in anguish, not understanding the pain he was feeling. But now his biggest concern was what would happen to him if he actually lost.

* * *

** At long last, it is complete! The first chapter to this crossover. And man, this was the longest chapter I have ever done. Like all this equals to 14 pages! So I had to end this at a cliffhanger because A) I wanted to get this chapter out as soon as possible and B) to hopefully keep you guys interested on what is going to happen next. So like I said, I've been working a long time on this story and I really hope you guys appreciate it.**

**So now allow me to explain a few things, like for one why is Nate going up against a Sky Striker deck. If you guys know Sky Strikers than you should know how much of a pain they can be. A friend of mine uses them and I always lose against him with that deck. So just for the heck of it, I decided for them to be the first deck that Nate goes up against.**

**Another thing I should explain is the Duel Watch. Yes, I made the Yo-Kai Watch into a Duel Disk, it seemed right to me. But I'm also keeping it tied into Yo-Kai Watch with Nate's Duel Watch being made by his grandfather. Speaking of which, in this story Nate actually knew his grandpa when he was little, in oppose to Nathaniel passing before Nate was born. This was so I could have Nate get his particular Duel Watch. Why? You'll see soon enough.**

**So anyways, hope you guys enjoyed this first chapter and if you did please leave a review and keep an eye out for the next chapter.**

**Sain'ofu**


End file.
